Something Unexpected
by Tsingy-Me
Summary: Len Kagamine, the son of the millionaires. Rin Kagami, an adopted daughter. Rin, a girl who has a tragic past. Len, a guy who could win the heart of 'ALMOST' every girl, but has a secret to the way he acts. What happens when fate or destiny or whatever you call it decides to let them meet?
1. Chapter 1

I'm rating it T cause I feel like it

Summary: Len Kagamine, the son of the millionaires. Rin Kagami, an adopted daughter. Rin, a girl who has a tragic past. Len, a guy who could win the heart of 'ALMOST' every girl, but has a secret to the way he acts. What happens when fate or destiny or whatever you call it decides to let them meet?

Disclaimer: I'm doing this only once. Vocaloid is not mine nor are the characters. The only thing that's mine is the plot and story.

….…

Chapter – 1

**_RIN'S POV_**

_Flashback (Age 5)_

_My mommy was carrying me upstairs, running hurriedly with a look of fear on her face. She hid me inside the closet and before she closes the door, she told me to keep quiet. I don't understand anything that's happen, we had a guest, daddy and the guest talked about something, then they started arguing, that's when mommy grab me and ran upstairs. There was a loud banging on the bedroom door, mommy was startled and looked scared, I could see everything that was going on through the crack on the closet wall._

_The guest we had before came in with a rifle, he was shouting at mommy. Police sirens could be heard outside, someone must've called the police. I'm getting scared; the man looks angry and points the gun at mommy. Is he going to shoot mommy? What happened to daddy? I was worried and scared. Then I heard a gunshot and saw mommy fell to the ground "MOMMY!" I shouted and ran out of the closet to my mommy. Blood was everywhere, my mommy took my hand and mumble "I love you" before her hands go limb. "Don't worry little girl, you'll join her real soon" the man says and points the gun at me. I was crying my eyes out, mommy's dead and daddy's probably too. And just when the man was about to pull the trigger, the police came through the door and arrest the man. I was kept at the orphanage; I didn't take anything with me, only my cloths. I didn't even take pictures of my parents because I don't want to remember that event._

_Flashback ends_

After 3 years at the orphanage, I was adopted by a loving couple, Lenka and Rinto Kagami. If I remember correctly, there was also another couple that decided to adopt me, but since the Kagami's decided first, and the other couple already had a son, they gave up. We lived near my best friend, Miku, neighbours to be exact. I met her at the orphanage, she was adopted by the Hatsune's a month before I was. So I was happy that I could be with her. I was often bullied during elementary because I was younger that everyone and mainly because I don't have any real family, Miku has her foster brother who was the same age as her and has the same coloured hair, so even if they aren't related they look a lot like twins, she wasn't bullied like me because she was cheerful and outgoing. But even if she wasn't mistreated like me, she stayed by my side the whole time, everyday people would ask her to leave me and be with them, but she would refuse every time. I once ask her why she stayed with me, she simply answered, "Why would I leave you just because some guys ask me to, and besides you're my best friend and best friends stay together no matter what". I am very lucky to have a friend like her. But the bullying never stop, but I was getting used to it. I never told my foster parents about me being bullied because they are super over-protective and whenever they see a scar or something, I'd tell them I trip or fell or something. The said that I should be more careful, but they are still very worried.

During middle school, while I was being bullied, a girl named Luka Megurine came to save me, Miku wasn't around that time because she was on cleaning duties. We instantly became friends, it seems that her parents died due to a plane crash and was living with her uncle. She didn't live that far from us, only 15 minutes walk from me and Miku's house. The bulling stopped soon after that but I'd still get occasional pranks, but it's nothing I can't handle.

Right now, the three of us are walking to school. We're in our first year in high school and the summer break just ended. Miku and Luka seems to be talking about transfer students

"Hey, Rin. Have you heard about the new transfer students?" asked Miku

"No, and you said students. Does that mean we're having more than one?" I replied

"Yeah, three to be exact. I heard that they are really popular, but I'm sure you won't know them, Rin, with all your hate towards reading newspaper and never watching the T.V unless it's something you take interest in" Luka told me

"It's not my fault newspaper are boring and there is never something interesting to watch on the T.V" I protest.

"Ugh…anyway were here, and what's with the crowd there" Miku said annoyingly

"Must be the transfer students" I mumble

**_LEN'S POV_**

"OH MY GOSH! THE TRANSFER STUDENTS ARE GOING TO BE LEN, KAITO AND GAKUPO! KYAAAAAAAAA!" some fangirls shouted. Yup that's me, Len Kagamine, son of the millionaires Leon and Lola Kagamine, and the most attractive and charming kid in all of Japan, at least that's what the magazines are saying. To be honest, I'm fed up of all this attention. Oh, and my best friends Kaito Shion and Gakupo Kamui, they're the only guys that befriend me for who I am, not because of my wealth. Their families are rich as well, but not as much as us though, both their families are great business partners with ours and close family friends.

Anyway, we're transferring to Crypton High mainly because I have dated every girl in my last school, and before you come to the conclusion of me being a playboy, let me explain myself. My parents are not like the stuck up rich guys, their actually very nice, but the weird thing is; they wanted me to date every girl that is single in our school, weird, I know. After we dated like a week or so, they'd interview her, and would decide if they are fit to be my wife. But no girls has ever taken their interest, mine either. And the media would know every girl I dated, and the reason why we broke up. Truth is, when they came for the interview, we'd keep security cameras in the room, but I was never in the interrogation room, like Kaito use to call it, I listen to their conversation from another room. So far, the girls either wanted my money or loved me only for my looks, none really knows who I truly am inside.

So, I'm grateful to have friends like Kaito and Gakupo because they look past all my wealth and stuff. They are weird sometimes, but great nevertheless. Kaito has an addiction to ice-cream and he eats it every 10 minutes, he even brought it to school sometimes, I wonder how they never melt, and Gakupo has eggplant addiction, he always carry it around him. Kaito and Gakupo transfer every time I do because they wanted to be friends and stay together all the time. But I'm glad they do cause I don't think I'll ever find friends like them anywhere.

Right now, we are in hiding. From who? The fangirls of course. We are behind the school building, and no one in sight. Sigh, when will this end

"Great, it's the first day of school and we're already hiding" I mumble

"Oh shut up, if you weren't so charming to every human that's gender is opposite to ours, then we won't have to" Kaito exclaimed

"It isn't my fault that I was born with such awesomeness and charm" I retort

"Hush, do you guys want to be caught" Gakupo scolded

"KYAAAAAAAA! THIS IS SO AWESOME" some girl shouted, oh no, are we caught?

We looked around and found three girls walking towards us; a teal haired girl seems to be hugging a blond girl, with a pink haired girl laughing alongside them. Their hair colours aren't that surprising cause, Kaito has natural blue hair and Gakupo has natural purple hair, and I too have blond hair. Looks like they haven't notice us yet, oops, spoke too soon. As soon as the teal haired girl lets go of the blondie, they stopped and stare at us…..staring…..no one seems to want to say anything…..awkward.

"So, who are they? Are they the new transfer students?" the blondie said, we all stared at her in shock, even her friends, their reason must be same as ours , she doesn't know me. I'm sure I'm popular throughout Japan. Who is she?

**_RIN'S POV_**

We were walking and Miku was hugging me because I brought her a leek sandwiches for lunch, she shouted, "KYAAAAAAAA! THIS IS SO AWESOME". This must've startled the guys…. hiding behind the bush? So, it's like we started this staring contest without telling anyone, it was starting to get awkward so I ask, "So, who are they? Are they the new transfer students?" I asked, and they all looked at me in shock. What? Did I miss anything here?

"Rin, how could you not know them. They are Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion and Gakupo Kamui" Miku told me.

"How was she suppose to know, we even talked about it in the morning" Luka kinda scold her, "Rin, the blond kid there is Len Kagamine, he's the son of millionaires which you won't know, and the blue haired guy is Kaito Shion and the purple haired dude is Gakupo Kamui, okay? "

"Sure" I nonchalantly reply, and then the blue haired dude, Kaito suddenly laughed out loud, "Hey, what's wrong with him?" I ask Miku

"Don't know, must be a retard" she simply said. This cause Kaito to stop laughing and his friends to start. They all must have mental problem, note to self, must not associate with people having mental disorder.

"My lady, I am no retard. I am Kaito Shion, as your lovely friend here have said" Kaito bowed down before Miku, takes her hand and kissed it, to which Miku react by taking away her hand as if she just touch something utterly disgusting. She faced me and ask," Rinny dear, what century are we in?""The 21st century, why?" I replied

"No reason, just that, this guy seems to be in the wrong century. Hey, you should probably go back to your current century, the 19th century" she said. This cause Kaito to look shocked and amaze at the same time, his friend also seems to be laughing harder at him, poor guy.

Then, the guy in front of me, Len was it, gave me this flirtatious smile, stretch out his hand and said, "Hiya there, it's nice to meet you. Since you already know us, we would like to know the name of the beautiful girls in front of us"."What a creep" I mumble, you don't just flirt with girls you just met, must be a player, then I hesitantly take his hand and remove it as soon as we make contact,"My name is Rin Kagami, and this are my friends, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine" I said by pointing each of us, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have places to be". Then we hurriedly left the scene

"First day after a long break and we already met a retard" Miku said

"Don't forget a creep" I continue

"And a pervert too" Luka adds

"Pervert?" Miku and I asked at the same time

"Yeah, that Gakupo. He was eying us in this perverted way, it gave me the chills" She said with a shiver

Great, this is going to an interesting year

**_LEN'S POV_**

Okay…that was weird. They don't seem to be affected by our charms. That's a first, and did that Rin girl just called me a creep.

"A girl that doesn't know the great Len Kagamine, that's a first" Kaito teases

"And a girl that calls the ever so gentleman a retard" I continued

"I have to admit, that Miku girl was interesting. Promise you won't go for her, just tell your parents that she's taken" Kaito said

"And Luka too" Gakupo adds

"Don't worry; the one I'm interested in is that Rin girl. After a long time, I've finally found a girl that has my interest, she called me a creep" I told them

"I'm happy that you've finally found a girl that has taken you interest" Gakupo congratulated me

"Maybe this year will be an interesting one" Kaito mumbles

Yeah, I'm sure that it will be interesting. Finally, something to look forward to.

A/N: This is the first story that I ever wrote, so please be nice. (I know I'm overusing the word 'interest/interesting' at the end)

Oh, and don't forget to review, critics are welcomed but no flame. And I'll still update even if I don't get a single review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

**_LEN'S POV_**

We already got our schedule from our headmaster and were now standing in front of our homeroom, waiting to be called in. Kaito and Gakupo's schedule seems to be the same with mine, lucky. "Come in" the teacher said, "I'm sure you already know who they are, but I would still like them to introduce themselves".

"Hi, I'm Len Kagamine. It's nice to meet you all" I said politely

"I'm Kaito Shion, it's a pleasure to meet you all" Kaito said flirtatiously

"Gakupo Kamui" Gakupo simply said

"Oh, and I'm Meiko. There are three empty seats at the back, you can go sit there" The teacher said. Oh…it's the three girls we met in the morning, and there sitting in a triangle position, Rin near the window at the corner with an empty seat in front of her, Luka sat on desk away from her, which was the empty seat, looks like Luka is surrounded by empty seats. And Miku sat in front of that empty seat, which means there's an empty seat next to each girl, how convenient. I mean, it's great to sit next to people you are already familiar with especially when you transferring. I wonder who arrange their seats, must be Meiko-sensei, I guess the teacher isn't that bad. I sat between Rin and Luka, Kaito in front of Rin near Miku and Gakupo besides Luka.

We could hear jealous groans from every girl, but from the three specific girls we sat with, we heard groan of annoyance, "Great, guess we got the same homeroom as the retard, the creep and the pervert" Miku mumbles, low enough so that only the ones at the back heard it. Guess they aren't that happy to see us.

"Okay, since we have new students today and it's the first day of school after the break, you can interact with each other but you can't leave your seats, that means, you can only talk to the persons beside or in front of you" Meiko-sensei said. We could hear some girls groaning that they can't speak with us and some boy's cheers for the free period.

"Let's get to know each other better" Kaito exclaimed

"Sorry, but I don't like to chat with people who are retards" Miku coldly reply

"Come on Miku, let's not spoil the extra free time we have. Besides it's nice to know more about people, even if they are a creep" Rin said mumbling the last part

"So then, care to tell me why I'm a creep" I ask her

"You're a creep because your creepy, you act creepy, your actions are creepy and you creep me out"

"Wow! That's a lot of creep" I told her," No girl has ever called me that, they usually call me rich, charming, awesome, cool, talented, handsome, dashing and gorgeous, but never a creep"

"I'm telling you this for your own good. Len Kagamine, your pride will soon be your downfall" Rin told me coldly," Change your ways, don't be too prideful. I know you're a good guy so don't go all prideful and waste your life on something that's not going to give you true happiness. Stop and see what you already have and enjoy life with the people that are near and dear to you"

I was dumbstruck; sure everybody told me that I was too prideful sometimes and act like a spoiled brat, but never has anyone told me that. I look over at Kaito and Gakupo who seems to have heard the conversation; they were smiling at me and nodding, seeming to agree with her. This Rin girl, she sure is interesting.

"I'll keep that in mind" I told her at last, maybe I would finally found the girl that look past all my wealth and fame. I'm glad I came to this school.

**_RIN'S POV_**

I don't want to continue the awkward silence that has now settled between us because of our little conversation. Ugh…why did I told him my opinion so boldly, I'm sure he totally hates me now. Great one more person in the school who hates me.

_*Time skips*_

"Hey Rin, let's have lunch together" Len told me, okay…..so I guess he doesn't hate me.

"Yeah, it'd be great. Don't you think so, where shall we eat, how about the roof top. Students rarely go there" Miku announce before I could saying anything

"Sure, I guess" I said with a glum expression, "But….I need to go to the infirmary first"

"What's wrong?" Kaito ask me

"Nothing…I've got some stuff to take care of" I replied

"You're just shy! Rin use to help the nurse during breaks" Miku proudly exclaimed

"Wow! That's awesome Rin" Kaito exclaimed, why do I feel like Miku and Kaito could make a great couple with their similar personalities

"You're such a great girl Rin" Len said with everyone else nodding. I feel myself starting to blush, I really hate compliments

"Whatever…..An-anyway, I'll ask Nurse Haku, if I could take today off" I told them "Go ahead, I'll come afterwards"

"I'll come with you" Len said

"Um…sure, I guess that's okay" I mumble. After that Miku and the others left for the roof top with our lunch while Len and I went towards the infirmary in an awkward silence. And I seem to be getting glares from girls that we pass, fangirls. If this keeps up, then I'm sure I'll get more haters. You see the entire bullying stop after Miku have a word (threatens) with the bullies and because they think that it's childish to keep on bullying, but I still got glares and haters, but I'm used to that and there's no more physical pain. I really glad to have great friends such as them.

"So…..why do you work at the nurse office anyway?" Len ask me

"You see, I'm not actually working it's more of helping. Nurse Haku is really clumsy and sometimes drinks too. I'm pretty close with her younger brother, Dell, so I like to help her out."

"Dell?"

"Dell Honne, we knew each other from our childhood. And we help each other a lot. You see, Dell and Haku doesn't exactly have the same parents. Something tragic came up, well to all of us"

"What do you mean tragic and all of us? Does that mean it's connected or something?"

"Me, Haku, Dell and Miku, yes. Luka's another story. Len, there's something important I need to tell you" I said seriously, Len seems to get the seriousness in my voice, "Go on" he said

"You see….me, Miku, Dell, Haku and Luka…we kinda have a rough childhood. I'm sure you'll hear sooner or later so I'm telling you know. I don't want to go full details, because it's not my place to tell you someone's past and as for mine, I just don't want to talk about it"

"That's okay. I don't mind if you don't want to tell me yet. But since we're friends now and all, I hope that someday you do tell me" he said with a smile

"Maybe…." I mumble, and then silence followed after that. "Here we are" I said when we finally reach the nurse office. As soon as I walked in, I saw two pair of red eyes looking at me and Len

"Dell? What are you doing here? I thought you went to Sakura High, it's been so long since we've seen each other. How are you? Are you still smoking?" I asked Dell who was grinning at me like an idiot.

"Hey there Rinny, can't I visit my sister once in a while. Yes I did go to Sakura High, I'm just skipping today. And it's only been a month since we last saw each other. I'm fine and yes, I'm still smoking" he answered, then came to give me a hug. After he lets go of me he ask, "So, is this THE Len Kagamine, son of the millionaire and all that crap?"

I totally forgot about Len, he must've felt so awkward, "Yes, he just transferred here today. He's now part of the group along with his other two friends. Len this is Dell, the guy I just told you about not too long ago"

"Nice to meet you Dell, I guess you already know my name, huh?" Len said

"It's great to meet you too. It's hard to not know the name of the son of the guy that appears on the new almost every day" Dell said with a bit of a chuckle

"Well, there's someone in this room who doesn't know about me let alone heard from others" Len said eyeing me.

"Don't tell me…Rin" Dell said in an exasperated tone

"Whatever. Hey Haku, I won't be able to help out today, me and the gang are going to have lunch together" I told Haku who has been silent the whole time

"Sure, besides Dell here today and you don't really need to help me out anymore. I can manage by my own, and if I ever need you, I'll call you" Haku told me

"Ah…..thanks then. We'll be leaving. It was nice meeting you again Dell" and with that we left the nurse office and head towards the roof top. When we finally got there, we were greeted with a site where Kaito was lying on the floor almost crying with Miku hitting him with her leek while Luka and Gakupo were laughing at them from the sides.

"What happened here?" Len ask which cause everyone to look at us

"Rinny….Kaito said that ice-cream are way better that leeks and that leeks are disgusting" Miku whine

"It's okay; always remember that Kaito's a retard. Anyway I met Dell at the infirmary" I told her

"Oh! Is he here to visit his sister again, such a sweet brother. I wish my brother would at least stop leaving me and going off to some boarding school" she pouted

"You have a brother?" Kaito ask

"Yup. And oh yeah I forgot to tell you, he'll be back in about two months, I think. He didn't tell me the exact date though"

"Anyway, let's eat before the lunch time ends" Gakupo said, he sure doesn't talk much

"I agree with him" Luka said.

After that we all ate our lunch. We have a funny conversation, Luka telling everyone about her being a ninja and her skills, while Gakupo claimed to be a samurai. Miku talking about the wonders of leek which Kaito rudely interrupt which caused him to get a smack on the face, and Len joking from time to time and praising his all-time favourite banana, which cause an argument to begin between bananas, leeks, tunas, ice-cream and eggplants. But in my opinion I think orange is the best, I just sat there, smiling and laughing along with my friends. I made the craziest of friend but I won't have it any other way. And we seem to be getting along with the guys too, seems like they're not those kind of snobby rich people; they're fun to hang around with. After lunch ended we all went back to our class, we found out that all six of us got the same schedule, much to everyone's pleasure.

I think that this year would be awesome, if everything goes like this then High School is going to be so fun

* * *

A/N : I know this story sucks, but I really want to finish it. And this story has no actual plot, so you can say that I'm writing down whatever comes in my mind.

I'm really thankful to xX little kagami Xx and comicshop199 for reviewing


End file.
